


Makes Him Melt

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consoling a friend, F/M, Female Reader, Legends Season 1, Leonard feels guilty, Leonard has a soft spot for you, Leonard opens up to you, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Rip should play nice, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: *Minor spoilers if you haven't finishes Legends Season 1Leonard feels guilty about he did to Mick and you're there for him, though he doesn't understand why.





	Makes Him Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Takes part in the Legends show. I posted this originally on another site so don't worry if you see it elsewhere, both are me. Enjoy!

You walked into the room, seeing the man who had so recently become a dear friend of yours sulk in the corner. Initially, you had been looking for a quiet room to calm down in and didn't expect anyone to be in here. Rip had been irritating you with his cocky attitude and you needed some time to collect your thoughts. Considering he had recruited you as part of his crew to keep the peace among the ragtag group, he sure did love pushing your buttons.

With a sigh, you turned to leave, but you saw the man had a slightly sad look on his face, making you pause. “Leonard? You okay?”

He simply grunted in response, not quite a yes and not quite a no. You frowned as you watched him sit in the armchair. One leg was drawn up, an arm draped across the knee and hiding part of his face as he leaned his jaw on it, staring at some point on the wall off to the left. Even though you were staring at him, he avoided your gaze. “Leonard?” This time he offered no response, not even a grunt. His eyes, usually narrowed in contemplation or scrutiny, seemed to hold an emptiness. You moved closer as you watched him. His jaw was usually set in a serious manner, but it seemed more lax, as if he didn't have the heart to keep up his tough guy demeanor. Slowly, you moved to sit on the arm of the chair. “What is it? Is it Mick?” It was a sensible guess. The pair had been close and it was obvious they had a history together. When Leonard had secretly sent Mick back to 2048, he had only told Sara and you. It was Sara’s city, her home, so he told her out of respect and you wouldn’t stop asking if he was okay until he gave in and told you.

For a long while, the two of you sat in silence. Finally, his voice came out, soft and begrudgingly, as he stared at the wall. “Mick...was difficult...but he was my partner. You never leave one of your own behind.” He sighed as if what he did couldn't have been helped, yet you saw the guilt in his eyes. “But that's exactly what I did.”

You rested a hand on his shoulder. “You were left with very few options, Leonard. Besides, Mick was the one to put you in that position. At least now you know he's alive and happy.” He was silent again, still not meeting your gaze, so you continued. “You know deep down you made the right choice, even if that's hard to believe right now.” He didn't answer, so you sighed, getting up. “Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts…”

“Why do you care so much, (Name)?” 

His voice startled you. There was something in the way Leonard asked. He seemed curious...but also a little afraid of what you may say. You answered honestly. “You're my friend. Of course I’d care.”

He snorted. “I’m your ally. There's a difference.”

You rolled your eyes. “No. You're my friend, but I'm your ally. That's the difference.” You leaned down and softly kissed his cheek. Truth was, you had a bit of a crush on the con and found him rather attractive, but you'd never admit it to him. There was no way he'd ever feel the same, being the stoic lone wolf he was after all. What was the point in saying something?

You moved to leave him alone again, but this time he captured your wrist in his hand. His touch was cool and you stared down at his fingers wrapped firmly around your slender wrist. The grip wasn't hard, but it was strong enough to keep you rooted to the spot. Leonard didn't speak at first and you wondered why he had kept you there, but then his voice, hesitant with that same curiosity reached your ears. “And what if you're not my ally...but not my friend either…?”

“Well, what would I be then? I’m certainly not your enemy.”

“What if you were something more?”

Your heart skipped a beat at the question, but you tried not to get your hopes up. Surely he didn't mean what you were hoping he meant. “More?”

Leonard continued as if you hadn't spoken a question. “You care about me. Not exactly sure why.” He scowled as if it was a puzzle he'd never solve. “You don't care I'm a criminal and always working an angle.” Finally, he looked up, meeting your eyes with that intense look of his. “Tell me...what is it you see in the criminal, Leonard Snart?”

You smiled, amused. Naturally, his touch was making butterflies flutter in your belly, so you had to be careful what you said, not wanting to open up too much. “You're more than just a criminal, Leonard. I know how you care for your sister and some of the things you've done to protect her. You've saved the team, me, and the future several times. Yeah, you don't have a heart of gold and you're not a good guy…” He frowned, but you elaborated before he could question your words. “But you're also not a bad guy either. Just someone who got a crummy hand dealt to him and is trying to make the best of itttt!” You yelped as he suddenly yanked your wrist, pulling you down on to his lap. Your lips began to part to ask what he was doing, but then his lips were on yours in a kiss. Leonard was...kissing you? Your mind swam in confusion. His hand slid from your wrist to hold your hand as the other slid to support your back so you didn't fall. At first, you sat dumbfounded, but then you felt him pulling away, probably assuming you didn't want the kiss since you were frozen in shock, but you didn't want the moment to end. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his again, sliding your arms around his neck. His now free hand slid to rub your thigh, sending a shiver of delight down your spine. Leonard’s tongue glided against your lips, asking for entrance and you eagerly obliged. He wasn't at all as rough or demanding as you had anticipated. Leonard was fairly gently, but still firm and quite skillful. It wasn't exactly torture, to say the least.

After a bit of making out, he pulled back and looked at you, poker-faced as always while you sat rather breathless. “Sorry, sweetheart. You know us criminals. We see something we want and…” His voice became husky as his eyes bore into yours, tinged in lust. “...we take it.” The words were spoken heavy with desire, but at the same time you could tell if you said no he wouldn't push anything. Leonard had done some awful things in his time, but you had come to learn that he did have a code and his own set of morals.

Despite the blush warming your cheeks at the comment, you smirked. “Oh? Well, it seems like you want me...does that mean you’re going to take me?” Damn this handsome man. The closeness was making you far too flirty.

He smirked. “Yes.” Then his lips were on yours again, tongue roaming your mouth. Your hands moved over his hair, enjoying the feel of the soft fuzz. A soft squeak escaped you as he suddenly hoisted you up, bridal style and began to carry you off, kissing you the whole time, barely pulling away to look at where he was going. 

As the two of you headed off, toward his room you assumed, you heard Rip call to you two from down the hall. “Ahh! Mr. Snart! A moment if you will? It’s about...”

Leonard pulled away long enough to call over his shoulder. “Don't care.” Then his lips were on yours again as he rounded the corner with you and entered his room.

He set you down and you grinned up at him, hands resting on his chest. “Well, that wasn't very nice…” You slid his parka off his shoulders. It made a soft noise as it hit the floor.

“If you're looking for nice, you should try Raymond. Or Jacks. I'm not a nice guy.”

“Then I guess I don't want a nice guy because I want you.”

His fingers slid along the bottom of your shirt as he smirked. “That right?”

“Oh, yeah.” You crashed together in another kiss as you felt his fingers glide over the skin of your waist and stomach, sending another spark of desire through you, yet he didn't venture higher. You pulled away to look at him. “What is it?”

For once, he seemed at a loss for words. “If this goes farther…” Leonard looked over your head at some point on the wall. “You'll view me differently...and I'm not sure if I want that.”

A soft giggle escaped you. “Well, I'd hope so. I'm not really a hit it and quit it kinda gal.”

His expression still stayed guarded. “I don't want yours or anyone else’s pity.”

“Pity…?” A look of confusion covered your features. “Why would I pity you, Leonard?”

His eyes met yours again and he murmured. “Knowing you…” Yet, he didn't finish the train of thought before kissing you and gliding your shirt up and off of you. Your lips barely broke contact, but you heard him sliding his own shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Then he stepped back from you and your eyes opened. You gasped. 

His arms, neck, chest, and stomach were covered in scars. You were certain if he turned to show you his back, it would be just as bad. “Wh...what happened to you…?” Some lines were jagged and some were clean, some darker than others, meaning they didn't happen at the same time or because of the same reason.

“My father.” Those two words held such venom, but you could still see the fear deep in his eyes. There were physical scars, yes, but you could see the memories of how he got those scars were still fresh in his mind. Mental, emotional, and physical scars given by his father. Lewis Snart...you hoped you never crossed that man’s path for fear of what you may do.

“I’m sorry…” Hesitantly, you reached out, letting your fingertips softly trace the lines on his torso. He let out a soft sigh at your touch. It was painfully obvious he didn't show these scars to just anyone. Leonard had been tense ever since you first laid eyes on the scars, but his body was beginning to relax as you traced the scars gently.

“I would try to take his anger instead of having Lisa take it.” His voice was a simple whisper, but you could tell he wasn't telling you this to come across as a hero. He was just giving the backstory to his scars. “A few are from heists gone bad. This one…” He pointed to a thin line on his chest. “...is from Mick. Heist went bad and I saved our skins instead of the prize. He was rather...upset.” His voice was wistful, missing his friend.

You smiled up at him. “Mick was such a hot head. Don't worry. When all this is over, you can sort things out with him and go robbing banks again, carrying your loot off into the sunset.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at you. “I've never met someone like you before.”

You just grinned up at him. “Good. I like being unique.”

“That you are…” He leaned down. “That you are…” Leonard gave you a chaste kiss before he looked at you in irritation. “I wish you'd stop.”

Your head tilted, puzzled. “Stop what?”

His fingers stroked your bare back, making you coo in happiness. “Stop trying to melt my cold heart, (Name). I prefer things frozen.”

A deep blush stained your cheeks, but it was soon followed with a shy smile. “I’m sorry?”

He chuckled. “Oh, you’ll have to do better than that to make it up to me…”

Your arms slid back up around his neck. “Don't worry, Captain. I plan on it.” Softly, you nuzzled his neck and murmured. “By the way...I like you too, Leonard…” 

You began to kiss again as his hands slid up your back to unclasp your bra. Needless to say, things got rather hot and heavy with Captain Cold.

 

~~~Extended Ending~~~

 

You lay with your head on Leonard’s chest, his hand taking turns between stroking your back and playing with your hair. His other hand held yours on his stomach. The moment was perfect, calm and peaceful. Surprisingly tender, he raised your hands to his mouth, kissing the back of your hand. “I hate how much you make me love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat at this and it took a moment to find your voice. “Well, I love how much I love you.”

“Another way we’re different.” You could imagine the smirk on his face as he spoke.

“Agreed.”

There was a sudden knocking on his door. “Mr. Snart?” You stifled a groan at Rip’s voice. “I really do need to ask you something.”

“Not the time, Rip.” You could practically hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Mr. Snart.” There was irritation in his voice. “I simply ask out of courtesy. I'm certain whatever you are doing can wait until after I am done. It is my ship after all.”

You glanced up at Leonard and he smirked down at you. You were both annoyed with Rip, so you just shrugged at the wicked glint in his eyes. “Fair enough. I can multitask.”

At his words, Rip opened the door. “Better. Now, then. I need to ask your coun…” His eyes froze when he saw you. Naturally, the blankets were wrapped around the two of you, but it was obvious that was all that protected Rip from being scarred for life at seeing both of your naked forms curled up together in bed.

“Rip, I believe you know (Name).” You stifled a giggle at Rip’s wide eyes and slack jaw. His eyes slowly took in the discarded clothing scattered about.

“Hi, Rip!” You waved happily, which seemed to break his spell. Rips eyes snapped back up to your face.

“Are you seriously...how the...what the bloody hell?!” He cast an angry glare on you accusingly. “I brought you on this mission to keep the peace of this team. And here I find you…” He stuttered, unable to put words to the scene before him.

You gave him an innocent smile and offered a response. “In the strong arms of the handsome Mr. Leonard Snart?” Beside you, Leonard let out a soft chuckle.

Rip scowled. “You are not serving your role on this team.”

Your eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Well, after this whole episode with Mick and all, I think it's fair to give me a break from my ‘role.’ Sounds fair, considering you basically sabotaged my ‘role,’ right? I mean if you didn't always have some lie cooking some things could have been avoided, right?”

For a moment, Rip stood, trying to come up with a response, but finally settled on nothing. He spun on his heel. “I shall ask for your opinion later, Mr. Snart!” With that, he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Leonard chuckled loudly, making you look up at him again. “Damn, that was cold, (Name).”

“But true.”

He smirked. “Thought I was supposed to be the thief…”

You knew right where he was going and cut him off. “Glad I could impress you and steal your heart.”

He nodded. “It was certainly well guarded.”

A smile lit up your face. “All the more worth having, right?”

Leonard smiled at your words, but his eyes quickly switched to a sneaky glint. “Well, I have some time before I have to deal with our dear leader...”

“Maybe I can help with passing the time.” You cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. His hands slid over your back as you kissed and you grinned. “Round two. Let's go.”


End file.
